CinderHarry
by darcangell23
Summary: This is my take on the story of CinderHarry, which is just my idea of Cinderella, Harry Potter style. Please read and review. More characters than mentioned but those are the two main characters. Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I own this computer, I own my life, I even own my godson in a way, but sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. I own this story though. I hope you like it. After all, "Impossible / Things are happening every day! Oh, and for reference of this story only, Draco has never known Crabbe and Goyle although they all go to Hogwarts and are all in the same year."**

Cinder-Harry sat alone among the ashes near the hearth, in the old house at Spinner's End, where he was nothing but a servant. He may no longer be living with the Dursleys but this was not much better. His own father had died at the hands of the worst dark wizard who ever lived, whom had now appointed Severus Snape, Cinder-Harry's stepfather. Along with him came two step-brothers whom Snape looked at as his own sons. They were, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. While his step-brothers got everything they could imagine beyond their wildest dreams, Cinder-Harry was left with a few bread crumbs and the old school robes that he had warn in his first year which were several inches too short, tattered in torn. 

So now, here he sat, rocking backwards and forwards just tyring to keep warm. He felt like a house elf, doing all the dirty work, but there was no house elf here, just him, Cinder-Harry.

"What are you moping around for Cinder-Harry!" shouted a sudden voice and Cinder-Harry looked up to see Snape standing in the doorway in rather expensive black robes. This floor is filthy! Get to work scrubbing it!" Cinder-Harry grabbed a bucket and water and started to scrub the floor. "And hurry up Cinder-Harry, we are going out to Diagon Alley today. We need you to carry the packages." Cinder-Harry glared at him as he continued to scrub the floor but he did not dare say anything.

Meanwhile, across the land, in a better and much more nicer community of the country stood Malfoy Manor, where the King of the Manor, Lucius Malfoy was pacing back and forth in front of his wife. He was getting tired of his son, Prince of the Manor, Draco Malfoy's inconsistency to find himself a bride. Prince Draco, whom was also Prince of the Slytherins at his school, Hogwarts, sat in an armchair, eating a most expensive and rich treacle fudge. He watched King Lucius with interest. 

"Narcissa, what are we to do? The boy has to settle down and marry. I will not have the prince refusing to further the blood line of the Malfoys!" Queen Narcissa Malfoy looked up at her husband.

"Lucius, Draco has to find someone on his own," she said calmly.

"And just how do you suggest he do that when he isn't even looking?!" The Queen seemed to think about that for a moment before her face lit up.

"I know, we shall give a ball in Prince Draco's honor. Every witch and wizard in the country is to be invited! Surely he will be able to pick his bride from the lovely gathering of people. We shall hold it in the Manor's massive ball room for formal occasions. Everyone will be dressed in the finest dress robes." King Lucius thought about the idea for a moment and then nodded.

"Fine, we shall have this ball." He turned to look at Prince Draco, "But if you fail to find yourself a bride, I shall choose for you, do you understand?" Prince Draco nodded.

"Yes father," he said.

"Good," replied King Lucius. "Dobby!" he called and the house elf came running.

"Dobby is at Master's service, sir," he said with a low bow.

"Go out to Diagon Alley at once and notify everyone that they are to be invited to a ball in Prince Draco's honor. It will be held tomorrow night promptly at eight."

"Yes sir. Dobby does as Master wishes sir," the elf said before disappearing with a pop.

Back in Diagon Alley, Cinder-Harry found himself struggling to take along after his stepfather and step-brothers as his arms had been loaded down with parcels. He was not allowed to use the levitation spell and so had to carry the parcels by hand. He was sagging under there wait.

"Hurry up Cinder-Harry," Snape snapped, "We haven't got all day! I need to buy some more robes." Cinder-Harry tried to go faster as he followed the group to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

Suddenly, there was a popping noice and a house elf, Cinder-Harry knew to go by the name of Dobby, appeared in front of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He clapped his hands and all the people milling about the street stopped immediately and looked at him.

"Dobby thanks you all for your attention. Dobby has been sent to announce that young Prince Malfoy, his master, will be giving a ball. Dobby is asked to tell you that you are all invited. Dobby knows to let you know that it will be held tomorrow night at Malfoy Manor and it will begin at eight sharp. Dobby says that is all and wishes you a fairwell!" With another pop, the house elf was gone and the people litering Diagon Alley began to speak quietly. Cinder-Harry stood rooted to the spot, just staring at the place where the house elf had just stood.

"Prince Draco is giving a ball?" he asked himself quietly. "He must be needing to find a bride."

"Cinder-Harry!" Snape shouted and Cinder-Harry started, snapping out of his thoughts. "Come along now! We have to get to Madam Malkin's. Vincent and Gregory and I myself all need to have the best dress robes for the ball and I want to get there before the crouds." With a swish, he swept off down Diagon Alley, Crabbe and Goyle at his heels. Cinder-Harry did not wait to be told twice, he hurried off after them as fast as he could go, seeing as he was still being weighed down by all those parcels.

The next evening, there was much bustling around in a hurry in the house at Spinner's End. Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle were all busy getting ready for the ball, thinking they needed to look their best. Cinder-Harry rushed around them fixing and tidying up every little thing that was wrong.

"Cinder-Harry, there's a wrinkle in my arm!" cried out Crabbe.

"Cinder-Harry, fix my collar!" Goyle screamed at him.

"Cinder-Harry, my hair is not greasy enough!" Snape said firmly.

Cinder-Harry hurried about, trying his best to keep them happy with what they needed. He used a hand iron to get out the wrinkle in the arm of Crabbe's dress robes, flattened and straightened Goyle's collar, and added more hair grease to Snape's hair, making it smoother and silkier than ever. Finally, after what seemed like hours of doing and re-doing things, the three of them were ready. They stepped out the front door, just as three brooms, all with chaffeurs aboard in front pulled up in front of the house.

Cinder-Harry watched them mount the brooms behind the chaffeurs, tears slipping from his eyes as he very much wanted to go to the ball too, regardless of the fact that he absolutely hated that git Price Malfoy and his father King Malfoy. The house elf had said that everyone was invited and that meant him too so there was no way he would ever pass it up but his evil stepfather was not letting him go and he watched as Crabbe and Goyle snickered and pointed at him as the brooms kicked off from the ground again, heading for Malfoy Manor.

When they were gone, Cinder-Harry turned sadly back into the house. He walked to a corner by the hearth, sat down and began to cry.

Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle marveled at the sight of the ballroom as they entered it a short while later. It was magnifient and it seemed the whole wizarding community was there. There was Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Sybill Trelawney, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Mad-eye Moody, Madam Hooch, Poppy Pomfrey, Professor Sprout, Argus Filch who had brought Mrs. Norris, all of Hogwarts. There was the Weasley family: Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny, who were all dresses surprisingly well. There were all kinds of people from the Ministry: Cornelius Fudge, Rufus Scrimgeor, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Rita Skeeter (Unforunately), and Nymphadora Tonks were just some of the many who showed up. Crabbe and Goyle's fellow students, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Ernie McMillan, Justin Finch-fletchly, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Zacharias Smith, Katie Bell, and many other students and their families. It did indeed seem as though everyone they knew had turned up for the ball.

"Good evening Severus," said King Lucius, coming to him and shaking his hand. "Such a pleasure to see you and your two charming young men. Draco!" he called, turning his head towards where his son sat in gorgeous robes of gleaming silver that had a high turned up collar. Prince Draco came over to his father and stood beside him. "May I introduce, my son, Prince Draco," he said, mainly to Crabbe and Goyle as Snape already knew Draco.

"How do you do," Draco politely and putting on as best a tolerated face as he could, he kissed both Crabbe and Goyle's hands. Fortunately, King Lucius did not notice. He had no idea that his son was gay. Crabbe and Goyle both blushed, drawing their hands away from the beautiful prince.

"That was very good of you Draco," Lucius said. Prince Draco nodded, turned and stifled a yawn as he walked off. The party was boring to him and he hadn't seen a single guy that took his breath away, not one.

Cinder-Harry was still crying but he was no longer crouched in the corner. Instead, he had picked up a broom and was proceeding to sweep up the room. There was a loud popping sound and Cinder-Harry turned to see his old friend from Hogwarts, Hermione Granger standing there in the kitchen. Clearly, she had just apparated.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked in a surprised voice, trying hard not to choke out the words although it was obvious that he had been crying.

"I am your fairy godmother, Cinder-Harry," she said. "I am here to send you to the ball. You do want to go, don't you?"

"I do but it's impossible."

"Impossible things are happening everyday Cinder-Harry, especially in the wizarding world. I can get you to the ball, all I need is a broom." That's when her gaze fell on the broom in Cinder-Harry's hand. "That one will do just nicely. Now, keep a hold of that broomstick Cinder-Harry." She waved her wand and said, "_Broomus Changio_!" and instantly, the ordinary sweeping broom Cinder-Harry held in his hand changed into a magnificent Firebolt, the fastest racing broom in the world.

"Wow!" Cinder-Harry cried, his face lighting up and his tears gone. "It's a Firebolt, a real Firebolt, just like the one I used to have before Snape took it away and destroyed it so I couldn't fly off."

"You can keep that Cinder-Harry. Now, it's your turn. Shut your eyes." Cinder-Harry looked at her for a moment and then shut his eyes tight. She waved her wand at him and said, "_Robius Changius_!" and instantly, Cinder-Harry felt a tingle as his robes changed. "You can open your eyes now." He did, looked down and gasped. He was dresses in the most beautiful dress robes of deep scarlet silk he had ever seen. They were embroidered and trimmed in gold velvet. His hands flew up to his hair which for the first time in his life was combed and slicked neatly back. He was wearing a pair of shiny black framed glasses that gave the ensemble just the right elegant touch. "And now Cinder-Harry," Hermione said, "You are ready to go to the ball. But you must remember to be back by midnight, that is when the ball ends and you have to be back here before Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle return home. On top of that, the magic applying to your dress robes and you hair will end at that time. Do you understand?" Cinder-Harry nodded. "Good, then off you go now."

"Thank you," Cinder-Harry said happily as he mounted the Firebolt and took of immediately for Malfoy Manor. Hermione stood in front of the old house at Spinner's End for a moment waving, before apparating out to go join in the festivities herself.

Things at the ball were now well underway and King Lucius was getting restless. It seemed that Prince Draco had no interest in any of the young witches that had come from all over the country just to be at this ball, hoping he would choose them for his bride. He was right, Prince Draco didn't have any interest in the witches and it wasn't because they didn't catch his eye, it was because he was not attracked to witches, he was attracted to wizards but none of them had caught his eye all night either. He triend to please his mother and father by dancing with the young witches. In fact, he was currently dancing with Ginny Weasley.

All of the sudden, the music stopped abrutly. Everyone turned and looked at the doorway as a stunning wizard in gold trimmed scarlet robes entered the room. Cinder-Harry became uncomfortable immediately, he hated having so many eyes on him. He stopped and looked around trying his best not to look out of place or like it was bothering him.

When Prince Draco looked up and saw the young man standing in the doorway, his heart skipped a beat. This boy was beautiful and he knew in an instant that he was the one. He got up from his chair and parted his way through the croud which was still gathered around staring at Cinder-Harry. When he reached the front, he quietly walked forward and bowed politely to Cinder-Harry who, not knowing what else to do, bowed back.

"May I have this dance?" Prince Draco asked him, bowing again and holding his hand out for Cinder-Harry's. Cinder-Harry nodded and gracefully took his hand. Prince Draco turned and cued the music which started up again at once. He swept Cinder-Harry out onto the dance floor and began waltzing with him as his father, King Lucius watched with a horrified expression on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?!" King Lucius cried to Queen Narcissa who put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about dear, as long as our Draco is happy, that's all that matters," she said. King Lucius sighed.

"I suppose you're right dear."

Prince Draco continued to dance with Cinder-Harry and only Cinder-Harry who was having such a good time, he completely lost track of time so you can imagine how he jumped when the clock began to strike twelve signaling midnight and the near end of the ball. He immediately broke away from Prince Draco.

"I'm sorry your highness, but I have to go," he said, turning and making a bee-line for the doorway.

"Wait, where are you going? How will I find you? I don't even know your name!" Prince Draco cried.

"I'm sorry!" Cinder-Harry called back, chancing one last glance at him. Not watching where he was going, he collided with a pole, knocking his glasses to the floor. In too much of a hurry to get home on time, he shook his head and continued running.

Cinder-Harry was very lucky. Having arrived home just as the clock struck the final chime of midnight, signaling the end of the ball, he quickly stashed the new firebolt in his trunk where thankfully, Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle never intruded. He collapsed on the floor in front of the hearth, his robes tattered and too short and his hair just as messy as ever once more.

Moments later, he heard brooms come screeching to a hault in front of the house and he rushed to open the door. Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle all entered looking extremely exhausting and dumping the traveling cloaks in Cinder-Harry's arms. They said not a word to him but went straight upstairs to their rooms and slammed the doors shut.

But Cinder-Harry didn't care. He stashed the cloaks away in the hall closet and returned to his place by the hearth. Sighing happily to himself, he curled up in the ashes and fell asleep.

The next day, word was spread that Prince Draco himself would be traveling from wizarding home to wizarding, carrying the remarkable pair of glasses the beautiful stranger that had captured his heart had dropped the night before as he fled from the ball.

"You find him son," King Lucius said, putting a hand on Prince Draco's shoulder. "You find him and you bring him back here." Prince Draco nodded. Carrying the glasses on a green satin pillow, he left the Manor, in hopes of finding his beloved.

Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle were all rushing around trying to prepare for the Prince's arrival. Snape, who had the suspicion that Cinder-Harry may in fact have been the mysterious boy at the ball who had won over Prince Draco's heart, had locked him in the kitchen. There was no way he was going to let a foul thing like Cinder-Harry stop his boys from marrying the prince.

"Now, remember," Snape was saying to the when Cinder-Harry slipped a pair of Extendable Ears under the kitchen door so that he could hear everything that went on. "Do not fail me! You must not let it show to the prince that you do not even so much as need glasses. Act as though they have improved your vision miraculously and then you will be able to marry the prince and make me proud."

"Yes father Snape," Cinder-Harry heard Crabbe and Goyle reply together. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Alright, he's here. Now remember what I told you." There was silence as Snape crossed the room to the front door. "Your highness, how wonderul to see you," he said as he opened the door. "Won't you come in?"

"Thank you Severus," Prince Draco relied and Cinder-Harry heard him step into the room and the door shut. At the sound of his beloved's voice, Cinder-Harry couldn't contain himself. He ran over to his trunk and pulled out his wand which he had stashed in there to keep Snape from confiscating it too.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Snape asked, although he knew exactly why Prince Draco was there.

"I have come in hopes of finding my own true love, the man I was dancing with at the ball last night. He dropped these on his rush to leave." He held out the pillow which held the glasses neatly upon it.

"I see, well, I have two boys in desparate want to try those on." He beckoned Crabbe forward. "This is Vincent Crabbe your highness. He's been in need of glasses for ages."

"We'll see about that," Prince Draco said as he handed Crabbe the glasses. Crabbe put them on and appeared to be walking around just fine until he ran smack into a wall and fell over backwards. "It appears to me that he can see just fine without them," Prince Draco said and Snape frowned.

"Well, no matter, there's still Gregory Goyle and I assure you, he's well worth it." Goyle approached, wearing a stupid grin on his face.

"Again, we shall see," Prince Draco said as Goyle too put on the glasses. He seemed to wander around blindly for a minute or two before he too, ran smack into a wall and fell over backwards on top of Crabbe. "Nope, he's not right one either. Now you're sure there's no one else here besides yourself and these two boys, Severus?"

"I'm positive."

"Very well, I shall take my life." Cinder-Harry could hear him walking away and he couldn't take it anymore.

"_Alohomora!_" he cried, pointing his wand at the lock. The kitchen door flew open and he stepped out. "Wait don't go, I'd like to try on the glasses too please," he said, stopping Prince Draco in his tracks. Prince Draco whirled around and was surprised to see him.

"You said there was no one else in the house."

"Well he doesn't count, he's just a servant here."

"He does so count." Snape scowled and Prince Draco began to walk forward, heading towards Cinder-Harry, the pillow with the glasses held out in front of him. But just as he was about to reach him, Snape reached out with his wand and gave the pillow a hard jab from underneathe. The glasses went flying and landed in a smash at Cinder-Harry's feet. Prince Draco looked heartbroken. He turned and looked at Snape. "For that, you shall be punished." He pointed his wand at Snape but Cinder-Harry immediately put up his hand to stop him.

"Wait it's okay, see," he said, and pointed his own wand at the broken glasses on the ground. "_Occulus Repairo!_" he cried. Immediately, the glasses repaired themselves and Cinder-Harry bent down to pick them up. He put them on and magically, his attire changed to that of flowing white dress robes and his hair was slicked back once again. Prince Draco's face lit up. He walked forward and took Cinder-Harry's hand. He then led him out of the house and to and an awaiting broom where Cinder-Harry's trunk was now magically secured. Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle stared after them, their mouths dropped open in shock.

Before mounting the broom, Prince Draco turned Cinder-Harry to face him. "I love you, will you be my bride?"

"I love you too," Cinder-Harry replied, "And yes I will." Prince Draco then kissed him tenderly and passionately on before taking his hand once again and helping him onto the broom. He climbed on in front of him and Cinder-Harry wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. With a last look at Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle, Prince Draco and Cinder-Harry, kicked off from the ground and flew away to the Malfoy Manor where they lived happily ever after.

**The End  
**

**A/N: So what did you all think? I got this idea after reading a Snow White story that was Harry Potter which I thought was funny. That story is on here and I don't know the author's name but credit to them for giving me this idea. Please review. Everyone who reviews will get a Cinder-Harry plushie and a Prince Draco plushie so hurry and review! **


End file.
